Good Girl Gone Bad
by superwhogleek
Summary: Stefan's missing and Damon only has one idea to get him back there half sister Ivy. With old and new Alliances forming and memories flooding back will Ivy, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and the others be able to find Stefan and Save him from Niklaus. (Ivy Wilde/Salvatore is my OC) (OC/Klaus) (Starts from when Stefan goes with Klaus to save Damon's life)
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay so this is a new story... It's in the eyes of my OC... Ivy Salvatore is my OC... ****Hope you enjoy it...)**

**Chapter 1:**

_**'I can smell it everywhere... I crave for it... I need to survive... I need it... There it is... That man... his blood is what I need!'**_

I woke up in a horrible motel room, I got out of bed and walked to the mirror, It was another day where I saw a 17-year-old girl with Blonde hair and Brown eyes though people don't know I'm over 100 years old. I looked at my phone as to see a text message from my brother who I haven't seen for around 50 years. He wanted me back in my home... _Mystic Falls..._ the one place I promised myself that i would never go back to. I got in my car and set off.

I pulled up outside the house where my brothers lives... well half brothers... I looked at the house as it was a lot bigger than what I was used to. I got out my car taking off my sunglasses and scarf checking how I looked in the mirror and walked to the front door. I walked into the house because for some reason I didn't need to be invited in.

"DAMON?" I shouted out loud.

"Hello...?" I heard him shout back.

"You asked for my help and I'm here, although I don't think highly of how you treat your guest, you've just left me here with my bags"

"Ivy?"

"Yes, it's Ivy, now will you get here and tell me about whats been happening?"

"Coming!" I heard him say before running down the stairs.

I dropped my bags on the floor as he got to me when a three girls came down the stairs after him .

"I see you've been busy" I said glancing at the three girls.

"Ivy... Meet Caroline Forbes another vampire, Bonnie Bennett the witch that has helped us to find Stefan and Elena Gilbert Stefan's girlfriend... Girls meet my half-sister Ivy Wilde" He said pointing to everyone.

"I go by Salvatore now and it's nice to meet you girls... a Bennett witch they're quite popular and Elena Gilbert a girl who looks like Katherine" I looked at each of them.

"How do you know about Katherine?" Elena asked me.

"Oh... Me and Katherine go way back... you know when everyone thought she was in the tomb" I answered walking into the living room.

"Did she turn you?" Bonnie asked following everyone.

"No a guy named John Hudson did" I said sitting down.

"So where is he?" Caroline asked although I think she was expecting some hot guy to just walk in and fall in love with her or something.

"He died in the 1920's, in fact he got killed by an original, the sister Rebekah Mikaelson... anyway what is happening with my other brother and have you found him yet?" I decided to change the subject.

"Stefan has gone with the Original hybrid Klaus to go make more hybrids after going ripper again" Damon explained in short-term.

"And we can't find him either it seems they must be somewhere with another witch that is more powerful" Bonnie finished my questions.

I sat thinking about where he could be and then I had an idea where I first met him... _**'It was the 1920's in Chicago me and John was about to go to some place to go have fun for a change. We walked into to this little place full of men in suits and dancing and drinking. There was this woman on the stage singing and straight away I knew she was a witch. Me and John sat down at the bar and started to drink just as I heard the woman say his name "Mr Salvatore" I turned around to see him standing there wiping the blood from his mouth. He bumped into this girl with blonde hair who I later found out was Rebekah. As they were drinking people a guy who looked smart and he was handsome came up to me and John and asked me if I would dance with him while his sister danced with his new friend Stefan.**_

_**"What's your name beautiful?" He asked me as we were dancing.**_

_**"Ivy Wilde" I smiled at him.**_

_**"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson and this is my sister Rebekah and her partner Stefan Salvatore... This is Ivy Wilde" He introduced them and me as they bumped into us dancing.**_

_**"It's nice to meet you Ivy, I've never seen my brother so eager to dance with someone before, you must be special" Rebekah smirked at Niklaus.**_

_**"I'm not special trust me" I said looking back at John.**_

_**"Well you are one of us aren't you... A vampire... I'd say you were special... Who's your friend?" She asked looking at John.**_

_**"He's the guy that turned me and helped me cope with being who I am" I told her.**_

_**Rebekah and Stefan had disappeared by then before I had the chance to talk to him properly but at the end off the night when me and Niklaus stopped dancing I couldn't find John. I grabbed my coat and bag and walked outside to listen out for him. I could hear him talking to Rebekah about me and Niklaus because I was special because Niklaus wanted to dance with me and John would only get in the way of that. I turned the corner to set Rebekah straight just as she tore his heart out of his chest and his body fell to the floor. She dropped the heart and walked away back to Niklaus. Stefan was about to follow and I knew I had to tell him the truth.**_

_**"Stefan?" I called his name.**_

_**He turned around to see me walked from around the corner. I walked towards him trying not to look at Johns lifeless body on the floor.**_

_**"I need to tell you something" I said as I got to him.**_

_**"What is it?" He said looking back to check there was no one there.**_

_**"This is going to sound crazy but I've already told Damon and he believes me so I'm hoping you do too... I just needed to tell you that I'm your half-sister"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"We have the same father"**_

_**"How do you know?"**_

_**"When I became who I am and my mother died I compelled someone to tell me who my father was and it's the same one as yours" I managed to tell him before I heard Rebekah calling for Stefan and I ran.**_

I came back to the present with a tear running down my face. I always tried to keep that time out of my head because it was so painful to remember but if there was one place they were going to be it was where they first met.

"I think I may know where he is" I got everyone's attention.

"Where is he?" Elena asked hopeful sitting next to me.

"He's where it all began... he's in Chicago" I told everyone.

**That's all for that Chapter. Please let me know what you thought good or bad and/or please tell me if I need to improve anything for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites on the first chapter of this story it really means a lot Not forgetting the two comments so thank you for them. So here is the second chapter!**

"How do you know Stefan is in Chicago?" Damon asked me.

"He's with Niklaus isn't he?" I answered with another question.

"Yes he is but that doesn't answer my question, How do you know Stefan is in Chicago"

"Stefan first met Niklaus in Chicago the same place where I first met them aswell and the same place where John died... If Niklaus was going to take Stefan anywhere it would be there"

"So we're going to Chicago"

"No I'm going to Chicago and everyone else is staying here"

"You think I'm letting you going there on your own?"

"I'm not giving you a choice Damon... If you go aswell we won't be getting Stefan back to Mystic Falls and I'm not going to take a Bennett witch or another Vampire that Stefan knows and I'm definatly not going to take his girlfriend because then I'll have two things to do, Get Stefan and save his human girlfriend"

"And if you go on your own you'll get killed by Klaus for trying to save Stefan"

"Trust me Niklaus won't kill me... I know him better than you think I do"

"And what does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter all that matters is that I will come back safetly with Stefan as long as I go on my on"

"How will I know you're safe?"

"How you have always known I was safe trust and messages" I said before I walked out to my car.

Damon followed me out with my bags and put them in my boot for me. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline followed out after. I turned around to them to say bye and that I'd bring Stefan home safetly. I gave Damon a hug. It felt weird having to say goodbye so soon after we said hello. I got into my car and drove to Chicago.

When I finally got to Chicago I stopped off at the place that I first met Stefan, Rebakah and Niklaus. I got out my car and stood near the building to see if I could hear anyone in there and that's when I heard Stefan talking to Niklaus. I waited to see if I could hear Rebekah's voice but it just went silent.

"Hello Love" I heard Niklaus behind me. I spun around to see him and Stefan both stood there looking at me with a suprised look on their faces.

"Niklaus... Stefan..." I said trying to seem like I accidently bumped into them even though we all knew I didn't.

"Stefan go back inside" Niklaus compelled him.

Stefan walked back inside leaving just me and Niklaus. We stood in silence for about 5 minutes just looking at each other.

"What are you doing here, Beautiful?" Niklaus broke the silence.

"I was just passing through and I was thinking about wether I should visit a really bad memory from the 1920's" I lied.

"What's so bad about this memory... You met me and you found your brother"

"My friend died after your sister killed him!"

"Oh... yes... well there is that"

"What are you doing here with Stefan?"

"Buisness"

"What buisness? The last couple of times we met you weren't with Stefan"

"What buisness me and Stefan are doing is nothing for you to worry about"

"Don't you trust me with what you two are doing?"

"I trust you... you know I do but he is your brother and if I tell you you won't like me anymore"

"Who says I like you now?"

"Fine... I broke the curse"

"What's Stefan got to do with your curse?"

"I killed the werewolf, the vampire and the doppleganger so to save Damons life from a werewolf bite Stefan had to come with me to make more Hybrids"

"But Stefan was on the mend. He wasn't the ripper"

"How do you know about that?"

"I kept in contact with my brother's"

"Is that how you knew we were here?"

"No I didn't know you were here I haven't been in contact with them for a while ask Stefan"

"Okay... I believe you"

"Thank you... What happened with your Hybrids?"

"They died. Something has gone wrong and I came back here to sort it out"

"How?"

"Gloria the witch from the 1920's"

"But she's got to be dead by now"

"That's what you think" He said before opening the doors to the bar.

I walked in to see Stefan sat down and Gloria at the bar. She hadn't changed at all. I looked over at Niklaus as he held his hand out. I took it as we walked over to Stefan.

"Miss Ivy Wilde... I haven't seen you for a long time. What brings you back here?" She said as I walked over with Niklaus putting my bag on the end of the bar.

"Just passing through on my travels" I lied again.

"It's great to have you back" She smiled before hinting to talk Niklaus somewhere in private.

Gloria and Niklaus went somewhere where we couldn't hear them and they couldn't hear us. I thought this was the time to try and talk Stefan into coming back.

"Ivy... What are you doing here?" He said walking over to me hugging me.

"I came to find you, Everyone's worried back at Mysic Falls. Damon asked me to come and get you" I said pulling out of the hug.

"I can't come back. If I do Klaus will kill Damon and Elena and she's supposed to be dead"

"Of course he was supposed to kill the doppleganger and Elena is Katherines doppleganger"

"How do you know Katherine?"

"Another story for another time. What am I going to do now if you can't come back?"

"Get out of here and go back, tell Damon and the rest that I've made my mind up to protect them" Stefan told me.

Stefan pushed me towards the exit and went and sat back down. I opened the door as Niklaus and the witch came back in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Niklaus asked me rushing over and shuting the door.

"Just going to get my bag out of my car" I said stepping away from him.

"Why when it's over there at the end of the bar"

"Oh... Is it... My mistake... Don't need to go out now" I said walking back to the bar.

"Grab you're bag... We're going to meet someone" He said walking out the door.

Before I even had a chance to ask anyone who we were going to meet Stefan and Niklaus had left. I grabed my bag and I followed behind getting in my car. We parked up outside a building I had never seen in my life and Niklaus told me and Stefan to wait outside.

Niklaus walked in and I could hear him calling Rebekah's name out. After a bit he called Stefan in leaving me on my own. I was about to leave until I heard him tell Stefan to remember. I started walking into the building to see Rebekah Mikaelson stood in what she was wearing in the 1920's.

"Ivy... It's been a while!" She smirked.

**That's all for that Chapter. Please let me know what you thought good or bad and/or please tell me if I need to improve anything for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites on the first chapter of this story it really means a lot. Thank you for all the comments aswell it has motivated me to carry on going.**

I stared at Rebekah for a while feeling a burning sensation of anger take over my body. I felt Stefan put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down from attacking her in front of Klaus.

"Sister... welcome back" Niklaus welcomed her.

"What do you want Niklaus?" She got straight to the point as usual.

"Your necklace that the original witch gave you" He said as she started looking for it.

I remembered the necklace she wore. It was unique and beautiful and then I remembered seeing it around Elena's neck before I came to Chicago. Rebekah hadn't lost the necklace, Stefan gave to Elena. I looked over to Stefan and he shook his head at me not to say anything. Niklaus stormed out angry at Rebekah for losing the Necklace and Rebekah followed out after him.

The next day I woke up in a horrible hotel room with no one around. Niklaus and Rebekah had gone to see if they could find where the necklace was and Stefan was nowhere to be. I got out of bed and got changed when I saw signs of struggle by the door. I rang Stefan's phone worried as he was supposed to be here and when it went to voicemail I knew he was in trouble.

I had an idea about where he was but I knew I couldn't help him because I wasn't strong enough. Then I saw the perfect solution. Katherine. I walked over to her sitting at a table.

"Ivy Salvatore... What are you doing back in Chicago?" She stood up.

"I'm here for Stefan... Damon asked me to bring him back home" I told her.

"You do know he's with Klaus... Don't you?"

"Yes and also Rebekah but that's not what I'm bothered about. I need your help. I think something bad has happened to Stefan and I think Gloria has him to find out where Rebekah necklace is"

"How would Stefan know where it is?"

"He gave it to Elena Gilbert" I explained to her before we went to the place Stefan was.

I waited outside while Katherine went to go help Stefan. I turned to see the Katherine walked out and helped me take him to my car to sit down.

"What about Gloria?" I asked.

"She's dead" Katherine told me.

"Why did you kill her?"

"Think about it it's either she dies and Klaus doesn't find out about the precious Elena or she tells Klaus and we're all dead"

"Talking about Niklaus... he's on his way so you might want to vanish" I whispered to Katherine as she disappeared seeing Klaus turn the corner.

I sat with Stefan seeing to his wounds as Klaus walked up to us. He looked at me and Stefan with a confused looks.

"Ivy, What's been happening here?" He asked looking at the wounds.

"Gloria was torturing Stefan" I told him wondering how I was going to explain the story.

"Where is Gloria?" He asked sternly.

"She's... ermm... dead... It was the only way I could save my brother" I blurted out trying not to bring Katherine into the tale.

Klaus walked through the door to find Gloria's body while I talked to Stefan about leaving and going back to my home town. Not long after Klaus walked back out and just hanging up with someone on the phone.

"Well this trip has been fun but Stefan we have to leave" Klaus told us as he compelled Stefan to go wait with Rebekah.

"Where are you going Niklaus?" I asked him worried about my brother.

"Why don't you come with us and find out?" He said walking off.

I wondered whether to go back to New York and go back to my usual life before I had to help my brothers out or follow Niklaus and watch over Stefan. I got into my car and pulled up behind Niklaus. We drove for a while until I realized where we were. We were back in Mystic Falls.

**That's all for that Chapter. Please let me know what you thought good or bad and/or please tell me if I need to improve anything for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites on the chapters of this story it really means a lot. Sorry it hasn't been updated in a while I have been very busy.**

I look around worried about what was going to happen to my brothers. I knew if Klaus found out about Elena and me going to help my brother he would kill all of us. When I got out the car Klaus and Rebekah had already disappeared and I didn't know where Stefan was. Instead of looking for Stefan I rushed to Damon to warn him about Klaus.

"Damon!" I shouted as I ran into the house.

"What is it?" He rushed over to me hearing the panic in my voice,

"It's Stefan. He's back but with Niklaus and Rebekah"

"Elena!" Was the last thing he said before disappearing.

I ran to the school and bumped into Niklaus sure what to do I stood and stared at him.

"Did you really think you could get away with what you planning?" He talked down to me.

"What plan?" I blurted out.

"The one where you come and save Stefan and bring him back here to precious Elena without me knowing. Well I hate to tell you but it didn't work!"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you too well. Don't you remember that?"

"You wouldn't do anything to me!"

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"You care about me too much"

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else" He said before biting me and throwing me against the wall.

I lay there watching him walk into the school. I closed my eyes and remembered from when I turned. I never could see the face of the vampire that turned me until now.

_**It was the 1960s and I was walking down the street when I got attacked from behind by a bunch of thieves. I was badly hurt. I was dying. A guy came and picked me up as I drank from his wrist. I looked up at his face and thanked him.**_

I woke up and had enough energy to het myself up and walk into the school. I stumbled down the corridors and fell into Caroline. She was crying.

"Ivy! Whats wrong?" She pulled me back up.

"Niklaus... He... bit... me..." I managed to tell her.

Caroline helped me to the Auditorium where Stefan, Damon, Elena and Niklaus were. Damon and Elena rushed over to help Caroline carry me. Niklaus had already got Stefan to turn off his emotions.

"Save her Klaus!" Damon shouted to Klaus.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason!" He shouted back at Damon.

"Because... your... blood... is... the... reason... I'm... A... Vampire..." I said before falling to my knees.

"You shouldn't remember that! Why do you remember that?" Klaus rushed over to me.

"Wolf... bite..." I started to pass out again.

I felt blood trickle down my throat as I started to wake up. I opened my eyes to see I was in a classroom. I slowly sat up from on of the tables and walked to the door. It was locked. I tried breaking it open but I hadn't got my energy back. I got my phone and rang Damon but no one was answering. Just as I started to give up a guy walked past the door and unlocked it for me.

"Are you okay there?" He asked me.

"I'm fine thank you." I answered walking out,

"Before you leave Klaus wanted me to tell you not to follow him again. He want's to be alone and don't try anything funny or dumb he has eyes and ears all around this place."

"Who are you?"

"Tyler... Tyler Lockwood" He introduced himself before holding his hand out.

"Ivy Salvatore" I took his hand as I had a shiver through my arm. I never have that shiver unless they're a werewolf.

"It's nice to meet you but I have to run." He said leaving.

I walked back to the Salvatore house getting weird looks off everyone because I was new in town. I walked into the house to see Elena crying because of Stefan and Damon comforting her. I watched them for a bit until the door opened behind me and Stefan walked in.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" I asked him as he went into the livingroom.

"Klaus told me to stay here and watch Elena so she doesn't do anything stupid while he's gone. He needs her for her blood to make more Hybrids" He poured himself a drink.

"What?" Elena whimpered.

"Don't let me stop you two doing what you were doing. I'll be in my room. Bye" He said walking up to his room.

Elena went back to crying on Damon's shoulder. Me and Damon looked at each other having the same thought. Stefan is going to be trouble that we are not ready for.

**That's all for that Chapter. Please let me know what you thought good or bad and/or please tell me if I need to improve anything for the next chapter!**


End file.
